


And He'll Fly, Fly, Fly...

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dirty Porn, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon said, "Besides, it's time for our plan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He'll Fly, Fly, Fly...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sweet Charity. wyomingnot requested "Dirty porn. Threesome. Sloppy seconds. Dirty talk." Hopefully this suits!

It was supposed to have been all four of them on this mission, but Tegan had managed to get sick just before it was time to leave, and Teyla hadn't been comfortable leaving him with the Athosian babysitters, no matter how competent they were. John didn't begrudge her the time with her son, but it meant that it was just the three of them where it should have been four.

This left John feeling out of sorts from the time they left the ready room, right up to the jumper bay and through the gate. The ruins that they were looking for were a good forty-five minutes from the gate as the jumper flew, and he focused on that, ignoring the quiet conversation between Ronon and Rodney in the back of the jumper. Teyla should have been with them, dammit.

He landed a hundred or so yards from the edge of the ruins, and turned to look at Rodney before he opened up the jumper to let them out. "I know you think you're on to something here, but there may be booby traps or collapsed buildings. Don't get your hopes up, and don't get out of sight."

Rodney glared at him. "Right, right, because I'm so eager to have a building fall on me. You'd think this was my first mission. Are you going to let me out now?"

John glared right back, but as usual it had no effect on Rodney. With a sigh, John triggered the door, then stood, grabbing his P90. Rodney hesitated at the entrance of the jumper, quivering like a leashed greyhound. He waited for John's okay, though, before he charged off to the ruins, with John right behind him. John didn't need to look to see that Ronon would be setting up a camp. They were supposed to be here for two days, investigating.

Watching Rodney move from room to room, and building to building, in search of a working console, was something that would never get old. He talked and waved his arms around, alternately praising the Ancients' building abilities and damning them for their paranoia in hiding how the hell to build ZPMs. It was the second building and third room before Rodney lucked out - the console powered on as soon as he touched it. "Ah ha!"

He hooked up his laptop and started to scroll through the data he was finding, which let John's attention wander. This? This was boring.

After a couple of hours, he was relieved by Ronon, who looked at Rodney and grinned. "Found something?"

"Yeah, I guess," John said. "He hasn't been real talkative since he got the console up and working. See anything out there?"

"Nope. I think this planet is completely deserted, or at least this area is. Largest thing I saw looked like a shu-fan with fuzzy tail."

"A what?"

"A shu-fan? It's about this big," Ronon held up his hands about eight inches apart, "With a naked tail. Lives by scavenging."

"Sounds like a rat," John said. "And if it has a fuzzy tail, then it sounds like a squirrel."

Ronon shrugged. "Whatever. Seems to be harmless, and didn't see any sign of anything bigger. Might be some small predators around, but nothing big enough to bother us."

John nodded. "Okay, well, one of us should stay outside. I guess I'll take a turn."

With another shrug, Ronon pulled out a knife and a sharpening stone, leaning against one of the walls and examining the blade. John hesitated a moment more, then went outside.

The sun had started to go down when he lit the fire that Ronon had already laid in the fire pit. Radioing Ronon as he pulled out some MREs, he said, "Tell McKay it's dinner time."

"Roger that."

By the time he heard voices coming out of the building, he had the MREs heated up. They settled in around the fire, and dug in. John had to grin at Ronon and Rodney, both of whom were eating like they'd been starved instead of having a huge lunch before leaving on the mission. He picked at his own meal - twenty years in the service hadn't made the damn things any more appetizing.

As they finished up, Rodney set down the remains of his supper. "Okay - back I go."

Both Ronon and John said "No," at the same time, and then John continued. "Absolutely not. It's dark, and if there _are_ any large predators, they'll come out at night. I don't want you in a room with only one exit."

Before Rodney could argue, Ronon said, "Besides, it's time for our plan."

_That_ shut Rodney up so fast that John wondered what the hell Ronon had meant. "Plan? What plan?"

Neither of them answered him. Instead, they both stood, and Ronon started kicking dirt over the fire. Rodney turned towards the jumper, pausing halfway there to turn around and demand, "Well, aren't you coming?"

Confused, John followed him, wondering what the hell the two of them had planned. He paused at the door. Usually, when they were going to sleep in the jumper, Rodney slept on one bench, Teyla the other, and Ronon and John slept in the chairs. It wasn't the most restful for the two of them, but it worked.

Apparently not this time, because Ronon had taken every sleeping bag and layered them in a nest on the floor. It was wide and deep and looked comfortable, but John wasn't sure this was a good idea. He started to back up, only to run right into Ronon's chest. "What about never off world?" he asked.

"Give me a break," Rodney said. "There's no one here. And in case Ronon's wrong - which he _never_ is - we're going to lock up the jumper and cloak it. It's perfectly safe."

John still wasn't sure, but Ronon's hands on his shoulders did a lot to relax him. As if he sensed that John _wanted_ to capitulate, Rodney crossed the jumper so that John was surrounded in warm bodies. Without giving John a chance to argue, Rodney took away John's gun, setting it on one of the benches. He couldn't stop the groan that broke loose when Rodney's lips met his, soft and a little chapped but so mobile.

He closed his eyes, letting Rodney control the kiss. He could feel the heat of Ronon's body pressed up against his back, and he relaxed into it as Ronon mouthed over his shoulder.

Bracketed on both sides, John knew that he couldn't get away, not that he really wanted to. But before this went any further, they needed to do one thing. Breaking the kiss, he turned his head to the side and said, "Need to close up the jumper."

"Uh, huh," Ronon said, licking a trail up John's neck to his hear. "McKay?"

"Fine," Rodney said, releasing his grip on John and stepping away. Almost immediately, John wanted to call him back, but instead he watched as Rodney walked to the front of the jumper and closed the door. Another few seconds and he'd activated the cloak and was on his way back.

John deliberately relaxed, letting Ronon take some of his weight. It was unusual for the three of them to have this kind of privacy, and he decided that he was just going to take advantage of it.

As soon as Rodney was back within reach, John reached out and hauled him in for another of those mind-blowing kisses. Someone's hand - Ronon's from the size - slid down his chest to his belly, and then lower still, to cup his half-hard cock. He didn't stay half hard for long.

Rodney and Ronon kissed John till John wasn't sure of his own name, much less anything else. He groaned, reaching behind himself to wrap a hand around Ronon's hip and pull him closer. Ronon's cock nudged up against his ass, and John pushed back, firming the contact.

"How are we going to do this?" he asked against Rodney's mouth. "You two are the ones with the plan."

Stepping back out of John's reach, Rodney grinned at him. "Let's start with you naked."

"Just me? That doesn't seem fair somehow," John said, even as he dropped his hands to the hem of his t-shirt. He waited, though, for Rodney's answer.

"You're the important part of our plans, John, so you're the only one who _needs_ to be naked," Rodney said, but he shrugged out of his jacket. "If it'll get you naked faster, though, I suppose Ronon and I can strip out of our clothes."

"It's not just a matter of faster - it's a case of at all," John said, but as soon as Rodney started lifting his shirt, John did as well. Scratching at his chest, he sat down on one of the benches to untie his boots and to watch Rodney and Ronon from under his eyelashes.

It didn't take long for John to be naked, but Ronon managed to beat him. As soon as John had kicked away his pants, Ronon was right there, pulling their naked bodies together. His mouth came down on John's and he kissed him forcefully, giving John no choice but to respond. "I'm going to fuck you in a little while," Ronon said.

John nodded dumbly. Being fucked sounded really good right about now. But he'd forgotten about Rodney, who pulled him away from Ronon. Giving him a quick kiss, he said, "Go ahead and get on all fours, John. Right down there, on the floor."

All fours meant that he was going to get fucked from behind, which he loved. It meant that whoever fucked him would be able to get nice and deep. He went to his knees without arguing, and then forward on to his hands. There was a little voice inside his head saying that he was too exposed, that he should at least close his legs. He ignored it.

He caught the edge of Rodney murmuring something to Ronon, and then there was a warm hand on his ass. He couldn't help jumping just a little bit. "Shh," Rodney said, as he knelt behind John. "I know how much you like being fucked. Don't worry - you're going to get all you can handle today."

John couldn't help whimpering, even though he did his best to swallow the sound. God, how did they _know_ what he wanted?

There was the soft click of the lube being opened, and then Rodney's finger, slick and wet, tracing a path down his ass to his hole. Instead of breaching him immediately, though, Rodney circled his entrance, sliding just the very tip of his finger inside. Pushing back, John tried to take more, but Rodney wouldn't let him, holding him tightly by the hip.

"Nope, we're going to go nice and slow," Rodney said. "It's not often that we get lots of time and no interruptions. Ronon - " As if Ronon and Rodney had planned this, Ronon knelt in front of John, his cock bobbing only a few inches from John's lips. "Now, you're going to suck just the head of Ronon's cock. If you do it very nicely, I'll make you feel good."

Nodding, John opened his mouth and licked over the slit of Ronon's dick, tasting skin and the salty slick of precome. Ronon's hands tangled in John's hair, forcing him to take a little more, which John eagerly sucked.

"Such a good boy," Rodney said as he slowly slid his finger into John. John groaned at the penetration. God, it felt good. "Pretty little cockslut."

His face heated up at that. It wasn't often that Rodney got dirty, but when he did, he pushed all of John's buttons. He wanted to nod, to say that he _was_ a cockslut, but he still had a mouth full of Ronon's cock. All he could do was moan as Rodney twisted his finger, coating him, whispering dirty things.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," he said. "Gonna fill you with my come, and then Ronon's going to take you. He's going to slide right into you. You like that idea?"

Pulling back a little, he nodded before diving back down on Ronon's cock. He licked and sucked as Rodney continued to finger him. He wanted to beg, but with his mouth full he couldn't. All he could do was kneel there and take it.

When Rodney added a second, John gave another groan. The stretch felt so good, so much pleasure washing through his body. Every third or fourth press in, Rodney grazed over John's prostate, making him whimper.

John rocked mindlessly, into Rodney's hand and then onto Ronon's cock, for long minutes. He lost himself in the pleasure, and when Rodney pulled his fingers out, it threw him for a loop. Releasing Ronon's cock, he said, "Please don't stop."

"Don't worry, John. I'm not stopping." John could feel Rodney shifting around behind him, his thighs sliding between John's and spreading, forcing John to stretch even wider. His cock pressed against John's hole lightly. "You're not sucking, though. Don't you want to be fucked?"

He nodded frantically before opening his mouth again. Ronon's big hands tangled in his hair, holding him still as his cock slowly slid in to his mouth, deeper than before. John licked at the shaft, sucking strongly, hollowing his cheeks.

"That's very good," Rodney said, and then pushed, shoving deep into John in one long glide. He gave John a minute to adjust, and then started to move.

John twisted his hands in the sleeping bags, fighting to stay up as he was fucked at both ends. He whimpered as Rodney adjusted his aim so that every deep stroke passed over his prostate, as Ronon's cock slid down his throat.

Rodney's hands were tight on his hips, filthy words pouring from him as he fucked at a steady pace. "Feel so good, John. So hot and slick and tight inside. You want to come, don't you? Want to shoot all over the sleeping bags and yourself without even being touched."

Groaning at the thought, John rocked back harder, trying to get Rodney even deeper. Rodney's hands wouldn't let him, though. "No, John. You don't get to come until Ronon's inside of you, but if you're very good and beg very nice, I might let you come in my mouth."

God, the thought of Rodney's mouth was enough to drive John to the brink, and he whined as he tried to hold back, tried to be a good boy. As if he knew the trouble that John was having, Rodney reached down and pinched the base of his dick, derailing his orgasm. "Hold it, John. Hold it for us." Rodney didn't wait for an answer before he started to pound into John, which drove him higher and higher.

Ronon's cock was leaking copiously, and John kept swallowing, loving the taste. Every time he swallowed, Ronon grunted and pushed deeper. He had to fight the urge to gag as his reflex was triggered, but it was worth it for the sounds that Ronon was making.

He wanted to make them both come, wanted it with a passion, but he wasn't in control here.

Suddenly, Rodney shouted, hips jerking spasmodically and then freezing as he came deep inside John. John swore he could feel it, the sudden increase in warmth that meant that Rodney was filling him in all the best ways.

Slowly, both Rodney and Ronon pulled out, leaving John feeling empty and more than a little desperate. "Please, Rodney," he whimpered. "Want it so badly."

Rodney's hands were warm on John's cheeks, spreading him wide. "Look at that," he said conversationally, and John would have given him a smartass response, except that Ronon was hurrying around John to do just that.

A finger touched the edge of his hole, making John gasp. "Pretty," Ronon said, voice a little hoarse.

"Very pretty," Rodney agreed. "My come dripping out of you, hole all swollen and red. You're very hot like this."

John dropped his head and shoulders down to rest on the sleeping bag, lifting his ass higher. "Please," he said softly. "I need to come."

"You'll hold it," Rodney ordered, even as he slipped two fingers into John, making him groan. "You're not anywhere near desperate enough yet."

With a sigh of frustration, John tried to force himself to relax even as he moved with Rodney's hand. He could hear Rodney and Ronon murmuring to each other, but he couldn't hear the words. Normally, he'd try to listen, but right now he was lost in what his body was feeling.

His cock was hard as a rock, tight against his belly, and dripping wet, and it took everything he had not to reach down and touch himself. Just as he was trying to talk himself into ignoring Rodney's orders not to come, Rodney's fingers pulled out of him. There were the sounds of Rodney and Ronon moving, and then Ronon's cock started to push in.

He was larger than Rodney, and the stretch was painfully good. John had to pant through the burn, knowing that he'd get to the pleasure soon enough. Ronon didn't give him a chance to adjust, pulling back and then pushing in again almost immediately.

"Fuck, that's hot," Rodney said. "You're stretched around his cock, taking every inch." One of Rodney's hands slipped beneath John and fondled his balls, which were pulled up against his cock. "You _are_ close, aren't you?"

"Yes, Rodney," John gritted out, as Ronon powered into him over and over again. "Please?" Rodney didn't answer him, but he withdrew his hands, letting John _try_ to catch his breath. He thought that he'd be able to hang on, except that Ronon shifted slightly, so that he was pounding right into John's hotspot.

Pleasure ripped through him, his whole body winding tighter and tighter. All he could hear was rushing in his ears, and with his eyes closed tight, he couldn't see anything. That left him focusing on sensation, crying out inarticulately.

There were hands on his chest, urging him up and back, so that he was straddling Ronon's lap. It drove Ronon's cock even deeper, even if it slowed his strokes, and John gasped. He wanted to beg, but he couldn't form words. All he could do was bounce on Ronon's cock and let the pleasure build.

Ronon grunted in his ear. "Now, McKay," speeding his thrusts.

"You can come now," Rodney said. Before John could react, Rodney's hand was on his cock, followed swiftly by his mouth. He had a moment to think, _hot, wet, yes, yesyesyes_ and then he was coming with something close to a scream that echoed in the small jumper.

Pleasure caused him to white out, and when he came back to himself, Ronon was helping him stretch out on the sleeping bags.

Exhausted, John stretched out limbs that didn't seem quite attached, Ronon lying to one side. He didn't realize that Rodney had stood up until he came back, carrying a cloth to clean John up.

"Mmm," he murmured, snuggling into Ronon. "C'mere."

"Just as soon as I - " Rodney said.

Forcing puddled muscles to work wasn't fair. John managed to hook a foot around Rodney's ankle, and pulled him off balance, so he fell down on John's other side. "I said c'mere."

Rodney sighed, but stayed down. "Bossy."

"That's me," John said softly, hooking an arm over Rodney's chest and hauling him close. Ronon nuzzled his neck on the other side, making John feel surrounded. Somehow it didn't make him feel trapped, and he let himself relax into it.

Eyes closing, he drifted, knowing that he was going to go to sleep, but not caring. The last thing he heard was, "Sleep, John. We'll play again in the morning."


End file.
